Shuffle Challenge Total Drama
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: The 10 Song Shuffle Challenge, Total Drama style.


10 Song Shuffle Total Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its affiliated characters or the copyrights to any of these songs obviously.

Author's Note: The 10 Song Shuffle challenge is actually very difficult. I was originally going to do Alejandro/Heather but some of the songs that came up were to difficult to do around that so I expanded to Total Drama.

Shattered (Turn the Car Around)-O.A.R.

Duncan always tries to leave. Courtney was horrible and he realized that. She was mean cruel and abusive. She hit and hurt him, calling him names that hurt. He may put on a tough act but he was sensitive to what others close to him thought and the whole punk routine was just a stick-it to his controlling father who never loved him. A lot like Courtney. They broke and punished him, leaving him entrapped within nightmares. But no matter how many times he tried to leave he keeps coming back. Was he masochistic? He didn't enjoy the pain, but he found he needed it to work. He wasn't real without being a disappointment. And he loved them. In a twisted sense, he loved them. He loved Courtney and his dad and he always came back, trying to prove that he was worthy. But he doesn't want to…

Kiss Me-Sixpence None the Richer

Heather first met Alejandro at a young age, around 6. He was a cute adorable kid then, always following around, even when she told him not too. But secretly she was flattered. When he got older, he only got better looking and quite the attractive person that involved everyone. But he always looked for her first. When the other girls flirted with him, he only had eyes for her. At first she wasn't sure what was going on when she started feeling weird around him. She had dreams of him holding and touching her. She fell in love and she didn't want to ruin that friendship. But she wanted him to kiss her.

I Want It All-High School Musical 3

Alejandro smirked at Heather, putting his arms behind his head. "You know you want it. To be a star. It is what I want too."

"What's your point? You're not going to win." Heather replied. He rolled his eyes.

"You think I care about this stupid competition. I have much bigger goals than that. This is just the start to a way to put me on the map. But now the money isn't important unless you come with me."

"What?"

"I want everything. And I decided I like you. You and me together can have everything. You don't need these pathetic losers my preciosa. You and me rule this game and soon everything else."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything."

Awake and Alive-Skillet

Duncan shifted as the scene around him constantly changed. Logically, he knew he was dreaming, because of that and the many impossible things that were in this dream. In this dream or nightmare people were tugging at him, whispering things at him, things that terrified him. Gwen leaving him, no one ever loving him, for no one can love a monster like him. They tore at him with their nasty words and insinuations. But then the light dawned on him. He knew exactly how to get rid of them. Since this was a dream, he summoned Gwen and hugged her. "She's mine" he whispered and then he woke up.

Like Wow-Shrek

Heather felt a blush creeping on her face from how close Alejandro stood. She saw him looking at her from the corner of his eye while keeping the picture of attention to whatever insane challenge Chris had cooked up for them this time. Something to do with finding treasure in the Amazon, Heather really didn't care. She was too busy being distracted by Alejandro's looks at her. He was rather good looking and whenever he was around, her heart did a little hop and jump motion. It felt rather good, even if it was unfamiliar and odd. Well, it was good when he didn't look at her like he was now. The intense gaze and was that…adoration? No it couldn't be. But wow, he was hot…

I'm not That Girl-Wicked

Gwen blushed as she felt warm arms wrap around her, catching her from falling and felt warm breath tickling her cheek. Already knowing who it was, she turned around and saw Duncan laughing at her. She started to laugh along. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly a loud annoying voice cut through.

"Duncan, where are you?" Duncan winced and made a keep quiet motion as he walked to where Courtney was. Gwen sighed. Duncan loved her. He was into preppy people and that just was not her. He loved Courtney and it would never be…

Mr. Brightside-The Killers

Geoff growled at the TV screen where it showed Bridgette kissing that Spanish douche Alejandro. Geoff didn't get what was so special about the guy, his voice was annoying, his acting was cheesy, and he was a total player that was going after every girl…

"Dude, your jealous," Trent said. Geoff growled at him as well. He didn't need any reminders of the thing Alejandro stole from him. He now had nightmares of Bridgette and Alejandro. Alejandro taking off her clothes as he touched her in ways Geoff hadn't and Bridgette letting him…it was impossible to bear. But he had to keep an upbeat positive attitude. It burned at him. He wanted to rip Alejandro's head off. Bridgette was his and his alone…

Fabulous-High School Musical 2

Heather dreamed of what she would do with her money when she won. First she was going to get a pool and a hot tub and a spa. Then she was going to run her own reality show, one that wasn't painful or embarrassing (for her). Although she might get Gwen and Courtney and all those others to play…revenge. She was going to get massages and…she stiffened as she felt warm arms around her.

"Hello darling," a sultry voice said, and she looked up dazzled.

"Hello Alejandro" she whispered breathlessly. He was fabulous.

Jane Doe-Within Temptation

Running his hand along the knife's edge, he watched in fascination at the shiny blood that welled up out of the thin but long gash. Blood was such a pretty color, red and beautiful. A color of sacrifice and love. She bled like that when he cut her. That was beautiful too. The screams and begging was music to his ears. She pleaded for her life in wonderful tones and then resorted to cursing and recriminations. He did not like that so much. It was her fault after all. He gave her everything. He gave her his mind, body, heart, and soul. And she threw it back at him. She abused and took advantage of him. So he gave her the payback she deserved. He hoped it hurt worse than how she hurt him, but that was impossible. "Goodbye Courtney…" Duncan whispered and laughed as he ran off.

Should've When You Could've-Skillet

Duncan smiled as he felt a hand wrap around his. Gwen understood him, more than Courtney ever did. Courtney was staring in shock and horror at the sight before her and Duncan smirked, his mouth quirking in a cruel smile.

"You could have had me. I loved you. But then I saw you cheating on me. You dumped me like yesterday's news. Why did you go with Trent? I mean really, Trent? I was so much better than he ever was. And now I no longer love you. I'm with Gwen now, someone who understands and loves me as I am and not as how you wanted me to be."


End file.
